The Transformers (Brady Gilwa)
This is a reboot of the Transformers after Robots in Disguise (2015), though some voice actors reprising their roles. This has nothing to do with Cyberverse. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods by the Quintessons until they became self-aware & revolted. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet & cover them up the best they can, which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves that threatens to tear apart their "big, happy family" mentality as well as tarnish their public reputation. Ark Crew/Team Prime A group of Autobots who serve Optimus or were part of the Ark when it crash-landed onto Earth. * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Jake Tillman; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The brave, noble, chivalrous, compassionate & calm leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard with strong morality of honor & righteous who was formerly known as Orion Pax. Despite being 1 of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, he demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom in the war against the Decepticons. He treated all lives with benevolence, fought for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers’ conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark but fails to break him. Many have remarked that if he was more ruthless, he would be a better military leader, but then he wouldn't be who he is today, though he has wondered sometimes. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan 2018 International ProStar Conventional Sleeper Truck. * Arcee (Kira Buckland): A brave & serious yet calm, gentle & protective Autobot from Caminus with trauma of her losses that became Optimus' right-hand woman. She occasionally expresses a notably sardonic wit in the face of certain situations & can even be hot-headed at times. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange 2019 Porsche 718 Cayman GT4 Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off YoRHa No.2 Type B a.k.a. 2B from NieR:Automata. * Bumblebee (Jeremy Levy): A young but courageous, selfless, dedicated & loyal Autobot Scout who was 1 of the last Transformers created before the AllSpark went into hibernation. In his limited capacity, he would look up to model authority such as Optimus. He desires to be recognized, which forced him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. Thus, he would perform some seemingly foolhardy & risky tasks in an attempt to impress his teammates. In secrecy, though, he’s a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2019 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Sports Car. He’s based off Dan Gilvezan’s portrayal. * Bulkhead (Larry Bundy Jr.): A former Wrecker who was among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & an early supporter of Optimus who’s got no time for fancypants & transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Mercedes Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. Additional Autobots * Dinobots * Volcanius (Dee Bradley Baker): The combined form of the Dinobots who relies on animal instinct, though he does follow Optimus' orders. Decepticons The most-feared beings in the galaxy who believe in order through fear, suppression of all liberties, state-owned property, censorship of media, ethnic cleansing of all organic species & a caste system. At least, on the outside. On the inside, one would find that they have a camaraderie rivaling the Autobots, showing that they, too, have feelings & at times grow weary of the war, but press on for what they see as a just cause. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Articles by Brady Gilwa